Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 30
Heya Minna!!! 30th chapter is FINALLY here...^^'' Gomen for the very very long wait....My bad~'' Anywho....Lets get started already!!! >< Geez... Also, just a note~ I'm writing this in a different way now....Instead of writing all of the characters at the start, At the end of the chapter, I will just write the characters that debuted~ (If there are any..^^) And, Sorry if I miss parts out in the match...I'm no good at writing matches~ ^^ Last Time... Kaiousei and Raimon went to the future to get The Scriptures of Champion. But, They had a tough time tackling Robot sercurity guards and a full on battle with them!! They got through and now they finally know how to be the ulitmate eleven. The Final Battle with Beta!! ~~SENGOKU TIME PERIOD~~ At fools festival... Commentator: Goooaaalll!!! One spectacular goal for the Protocol Omega 2.0 by Beta!!!! Beta: Hehe....Beat that! ^^ She nudges Tenma's arm slightly and heads back to her position. Tenma fliched a little. Tenma: Tch...C'mon guys! We'll show them!! Nishiki: Alright Ze Yo! Clark: Uggghhhh!!!! Minna!!!! Score!!!! Rese rolled her eyes and looked at Tasuku. Rese: What are we gonna do?? We cant just leave them like this!! Tasuku: Hmmm...I dunno.....Gah! I'm bored anyway!! Kii: Same here....*Sighs* I sigh too....Its been a while since we've actually all play together... Jason: Pikachu Pipsqueak! Save the goal for me, Wontcha'? Shinsuke: Of course! He grins and puts a thumbs up. Jason then sighs and looks down. Akuji: Man!! So bored!!! Hikari: Same here!! Why are they always playing?! Geez... Hmm..I wonder why.... Flashback... "Kira..I want you safe..." "Dont go out there! Its dangurous!" "No, We'll play...I dont wanna see you getting hurt..." Reality.... Oh, Thats why. He wants me safe from all of it. But...Why did i hold the whole team back if he only wants me safe?? Is it because I'm jealous that i cant play or somthing...? .... Its my fault the team are struggling... Its my fault that Kaiousei is falling behind... Everyones problems...Is my fault. Kotora: Geez, My hair has gone weird again...>< Gemini: for crying out loud! Get over your hair for once! Nano: *Facepalms* Aaannnddd...There at it again.... Megami: Heh....Weirdos... Aoi: I hope Tenma is okay...*Sighs* Akane: Same with Shin-Sama too!! Okatsu: But, Takuto-Sama is doing great! Akane: Pft...Yeah okay...>_> Midori: Argh!!! This is getting boring now... Kyandi: You dont say!! >< I stand up and look down. Me: I-I'll be back in a second... I run off away from the court and try to escape it all.... Akuji: And She's gone again...*Folds arms* Tasuku: Yeah! She's always running off now! Megami: Hehe....Maybe she's you know..."Cheating" on- Kii: Shut up Megami! Kira wouldnt do that... Tsurugi, Just hearing what Megami said, Looked at Kira and caught her eye. He then looked at Megami and glared at her. Megami: What?? Just a thought! Geez... Tsurugi: Dont...Say it again, Got it? Kii: *Facepalms* Oh man... Megami: *Rolls eyes* Kayyy...>_> Shindou: Guys! Focus! Lets go! Fei passes the ball to Shindou as he runs up the field. Shindou recives the pass and starts running up too. Shindou: Sousha Maestro! ARMED!!!! He tried it....But fails again....Suddenly he got slide tackled by Orca from behind. Beta: Ha! That'll show you! Orca: Beta! Lets go! The two girls run up the Field, leaving Shindou dissapointed and quite angry. Then, Someone began to speak. Nobunaga: Stop! Shindou: Huh? Nobunaga?? Nobunaga: ...I need a word with you. Somewhere... Woah...I've headed up somwhere much more further than i expected...I take a look around slowly and suddenly bump into someone. Me: Huh? Oh, Sorry... ???: ....Heh.. He suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me to a dark ally way...I try to struggle free but his grip is too strong. Me: W-What do you want from me?! Let go now!! ???: Fine... He lets go gently. I hold my arm and look up to the mysterious guy with the cloak. Me: Who are you? ???: My name...I cant quite tell you yet...But, I'm sure You'll know soon enough... Me: Okayy...? O.o ???: Your in Raimon's team..Arnt you? Me: Y-Yes... ???: And also the captain of Kaiousei, Am I Right? Me: Yup.. ???: Smart. Me: ...? ???: I've been seeing you training....You say your dragging both teams down...Yes? I nod my head. How does he know this stuff? Stalker... ???: Thought so..... He lifts his hand up slowly and places a few fingertips onto my forehead. I step back a few paces in shock. ???: You wont remember much after this.... Me: Nani?! Get off of me!! I try to run away but he grabs my arm again, Tighter than last time. He leans a little bit closer and smirks. ???: This is your punishment for bringing Raimon and Kaiousei down! Me: P-Punishment...? I dont have much energy to talk anymore but I can manage a few... Me: You wont get away...With this... I see a few caps in his cloak and see the colours white and navy blue....He starts to take off his cloak. Oh no...He's....He's in- ... I suddenly fall, He catches me and my head acidently leans on his chest. He smirks and carries me somwhere else... Back to the match.... Shindou: So...Your saying i can Mixi Max with you after all?? Nobunaga: Yes. Get ready, Your team is awaiting you. Shindou smiles, bows down and runs back to the team. Tasuke: Go get Em' Shindou!! Shindou: Of course! ^^ Akane: Yay! Go Shin-Sama!! Okatsu: Do your best Takuto-Sama!! Rese: *Sweatdrops* Fangirls... Kyandi: Yup~ ^^ Nano: C'mon Raimon!! Clark: Yoooooooosssshhhhh!!!!!!! Mixi Max Time!!! He starts the Mixi Max between Nobunaga and Shindou...And this time, Its actualy works!! Clark: Mixi Max complete!!!! ^^ Shindou: *Looks up* Wow....Lets do this!! Akane: Kyaa!! Shin-Sama is so Kawaii!! Okatsu: Takuto-Sama looks so Cool! ^^ Shindou runs up the field, Passing members like a pro. He puts his foot on the ball and closes his eyes. Nishiki: Wahoo!! Go Shindou!! Shindou looks up and shoots with a new hissatsu. Shindou: Setsuna Boost!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just as it was about to go in the goal, Beta is armed and deflecting the shoot. Beta: Ha! ....C'mon!!...I can do this!!....For...Master!!!!!!! Gah!! The shoot was too strong and heads straight in the goal. Beta: Nooooooooooooo!!!!!! Commentator: Goaaaalllllllllll!!!!! 2 - 1 for Raimon!!!!!! (Yes, I missed a goal...Too lazy to write it, Gomen!! ^^'')'' Peep Peep Peeeeeeeeeppp!!! Commentator: And thats the end of the match ladies and gentlemen!!! Tenma: Yatttaaaa!!! Shindou!!!! Shindou: Yes! I did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Tsurugi: Heh, Nice one!! Nishiki: Yey Ze Yo!!! Shinsuke: Woo Hooooooooooooo!!!! Just at that moment, I return with Kaiousei and the rest. I smile and little and blend in. Me: Yay! They did it!! Tasuku: Huh? Oh! Hey Kira!! Akuji: You missed it all!!! It was awesome!! Jason: Get lost or somthing? Me: I cant remember. Kaiousei: Huh? Me: Oh! I-Its nothing!! ^^ Megami: *Raises eyebrow* Hmmm....???? Kii: Kira? Are you okay? Me: I think so... Beta: No...This cant be- Tenma: Beta....We had a deal. Remember? Beta: *Looks down* Fine... She gets out her sphere device and presses a yellow button on it and yellow rays burst out of it. Raimon's original players were back to normal. At last. Tenma: And thats all? What about Endou?? Beta: I cant.... Nishiki: Why not? Beta: He's sealed in another sphere device...Which isnt mine... Shinsuke: Well...This is awkward...>< I look at Tsurugi and he looks back at me. At that moment I drop to the floor again. Kaiousei: Kira!!!!!!!! Both teams run towards me in worry. Suddenly a shadow covers me. Its that guy again. ???: Oh...She's okay...Just knocked out... He stands up and looks at Beta. Beta: Tch...Look who decided to turn up....*Rolls eyes* ???: Missed me? Tenma: Who are you?!?! What have you done?! ???: I am Gamma.....I'm am the Captain of Protocol Omega 3.0...Smart... Rese: Whaaa?! Another team?!?! Geezz..>< Akuji: We'll defeat you!!!! ???: Really? Tell me...What will you do without your captain...? Hikari: What are you planning Gamma?! Gamma: Oh, Nothing...Just a little somthing... Tsurugi walks up to me and then stands infront of me. Tsurugi: Back off. Gamma: Oh....Seems we have a Knight trying to save his Princess Huh? Smart- Tasuku; Geez, Will you just stop saying that?! Gamma: ......Smart. Tasuku clenches his fists and Gemini glares at Gamma. Gemini: Dont you dare... Gamma shook his head, pushed Tsurugi aside and clicked his fingers. Suddenly, I stand up obidiently. Gamma: Kira...Has decided that she would sarcrifice herself to save you guys from struggling and falling behind.... Akuji: No way! Nano: She wouldnt do that!!! Kotora: Get real dude! Gamma: Hmm? Okay...Kira..Is this true or not?? *Smirks* Tsurugi; Kira.... I want to stop myself...But i cant. I nod my head. Kaiousei and Raimon: No Way!!!!! Aoi: Kira!!!! What happened?! Gamma: Called Mind Control Love, Keep up. Tsurugi: You.....You!!!! Tsurugi suddenly runs up to Gamma and punches him hard. Gamma doesnt react at all and looks at Me. Gamma: If you keep punching me...I might just do worse to her.. Tsurugi stops and looks down. Tsurugi: Dont...Hurt her. Gamma: I wont...Of course not... He suddenly stands infront of me, takes out his sphere device and presses the purple button. Gamma: Your Choice Kira...Go back to Raimon...Or come with me to solve your problems. I look at Raimon and Kaiousei and then back at Gamma. Choices. Huh? Next Time... Gamma seals Kira in his sphere device and leaves for El Dorado. Kira is now a prisinor there, She meets a strange person trying to break free though. He takes some interest in her and they break out together! Meanwhile at Raimon, Raimon are back and ready to play!! Also, A mysterious new member arives called Nanobana Kinako! She classes herself as the Ace Striker which gives Tsurugi some rivalry. Raimon and Kaiousei are going to travel to Jeanne D'arc's time in France, What adventures await them? Find out next time!! Character Debuts... Beta (Official) Orca Tasuke Gamma Nobunaga Signature Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series